ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Rebirth (2)
Objectives Become a transcendent 2nd Class. Summary "... The entrance to the Hall of Honor is open to anyone who has moved forward into their next life. It is there to help heroes decide what they want to do and can lead them to anywhere in this world. In the Hall of Honor, everything is prepared for the heroes. It is rumored that any wish that cannot be fulfilled in our reality can be realized in the Hall of Honor. There is a forgotten path which leads to the Hall of Honor, the closest place to the heavens. The ordinary will never discover this place..." Rewards *2nd Class Transcendence Completion 2-1 Classes Lord Knight="Your time has come! The world still needs you. Please continue your life as a hero with a new appearance. Would you like to become a Lord Knight?" Yes. "Congratulations! As a Lord Knight, I hope that you will be at the forefront of battle, and lead your allies to victory!" |-| High Priest="Our world is in need of people of talent and conviction. Please continue your good works as an even greater hero of holiness... Would you like to become a High Priest?" Yes. "Congratulations. As a High Priest, I hope you will guide others upon the path to holiness..." |-| Assassin Cross="The time has come. The world needs you... More than ever. I ask that you continue to live in the shadows, but as an even greater Assassin with a new appearance. Will you become an Assassin Cross?" Yes. "Congratulations. As an Assassin Cross, I hope that you fight for a brighter future within the darkness." |-| High Wizard="It is time. And Rune-Midgarts has need of those who can wield the strongest of magic... Would you like to become a High Wizard?" Yes. "Congratulations. As a High Wizard, I hope you use your powers to bring peace to the oppressed." |-| Sniper="The world is in need of mighty Bowmen like you. Are you ready for the awesome responsibility? Are you willing to take the next step and become a Sniper?" Yes. "Congratulations! As a Sniper, I hope that the minions of evil will never be safe so long as they are in your sight!" |-| Whitesmith="The time has come! Our world needs brave, hard-working adventurers like you... Would you like to become a Whitesmith?" Yes. "Congratulations! As a Whitesmith, I hope you will forge a path towards a brighter future for Rune-Midgarts." |-| 2-2 Classes Paladin="The Holy War will be upon us before we know it. More than ever, we have need of strong men and women to fight for what is good and right. Will you fight on the side of righteousness as a Paladin?" Yes. "Congratulations. As a Paladin, I hope you will protect those weaker than you, and bring us victory in the upcoming war between good and evil." |-| Champion="It's time. Time for great heroes to stand up against the forces of evil which plague the world of Rune-Midgarts! Would you like to become a Champion?" Yes. "Congratulations! Live as a Champion and bring light into the world through the strength of your fists." |-| Stalker="This world needs more heroes who are willing to walk the line between order and lawlessness. Are you ready to join the ranks of the sneakiest of warriors? Are you ready to become a Stalker?" Yes. "Congratulations! As a Stalker, I hope you stab the right people in the back. Banish the wicked using their own dastardly methods!" |-| Professor="Rune-Midgarts doesn't have enough Professor to help usher in a new age of prosperity. The world needs you... Will you take this awesome responsibility? Will you serve Rune-Midgarts as a Professor?" Yes. "Congratulations! As a Professor, I hope that you will take an active part in bringing the light of knowledge where there is darkness." |-| Clown="The dreary world of mortals is in need of more cheerful song. Will you bring it to them and turn the tide in the battle against evil? Will you do this for Rune-Midgarts... As a Clown?" Yes. "Congratulations! As a Clown, your songs will bring hope to your allies, and desperation to your foes." |-| Gypsy="The land of Rune-Midgarts is in need of talented women to subtly change the balances in the battle between good and evil. Are you ready to take up this role, and become a Gypsy?" Yes. "Congratulations! As a Gypsy, I know that your performances sway the hearts of all those who will be watching..." |-| Creator="Yes... It's about time. We need more geniuses like you on Rune-Midgarts. Would you like to become a Creator?" Yes. "Congratulations! As a Creator, I hope you use your vast knowledge for the right purposes." External links *''No data yet.'' Rebirth (2)